There's No Possible Way
by Sakura Kaijuu
Summary: What would happen if Kagome were a princess, and Inu-Yasha a half demon prince that were betrothed? They'll do anything to mess it up. But what if they fall in love? There’s a sneaking suspicion in there that hilarity would ensue...(IY/Ka, S/M)
1. Prologue: Well, That's Not Fair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever does the anime...boo hoo...:'(  
  
Summary: What would happen if Kagome were a princess, and Inu-Yasha a half demon prince that were betrothed? There's a sneaking suspicion in there that hilarity would ensue...(IY/Ka, S/M)  
  
~*~ There's No Possible Way... ~*~ ~ Prologue: Well, That's Not Fair... ~  
  
Higurashi Kagome was the eldest princess of her kingdom. Her father had died while she was young, and now her mother reigned as queen. The Higurashi Kingdom was a small, but powerful nation. Many powerful mikos and demons lived there, though not always in harmony. Kagome's family was descended from one of the most powerful mikos ever known, Midoriko. Midoriko first took power over the lands, and kept her power, as she could vanquish any demon at will. However, in a final battle, Midoriko trapped her soul with that of the youkai that she had been battling, creating the legendary Shikon no Tama. Currently, the Shikon no Tama was being kept safe in a prayer room at the center of the palace.  
  
Another famous miko that had been a relative of Kagome's was Kikyou. Kikyou possessed the same balance that Midoriko did before her, and unfortunately died in another battle over the jewel. Deceit, revenge, and love, however, tainted the tale of Kikyou. The love was of a demon, and a powerful one, who also died in their battle. No one knew the full truth, except that that demon had been one from the royal line of the Youkai Kingdom AN: Gomen...I couldn't think of a better name...^^;;, which bordered the Higurashi Kingdom to the west. But even though the incident with Kikyou had happened over two hundred years ago, the two kingdoms still held grudges, and did not find any peace with each other.  
  
Kagome sighed, and looked over the balcony. Her raven hair blew in the wind, and she brushed it behind her ear. There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Yes?" Kagome turned to see who it was.  
  
Sango smiled as she opened the door. "Princess, aren't you supposed to be down at the shrine training to become a miko?" It was well known that Princess Kagome's miko powers were less than under control. She was often told she was identical to Kikyou, and that when she did use her powers, they were exactly like hers. There was a rumor that Kagome was simply the reincarnation of Kikyou, but she found that ridiculous.  
  
She sighed again, "I suppose..." Kagome walked over to her closet, and dug out one of the many miko robes she owned. She slipped out of her dress and into the white shirt and loose red pants. She then tied her hair back in the traditional miko way, even though her hair was shorter than most priestesses' were.  
  
"Y'know, those robes are actually very pretty on you," Sango commented as Kagome turned to walk down to the shrine.  
  
"That's what everyone tells me. They also say that I'm the spitting image of Kikyou...CONSTANTLY," she looked annoyed at this. "I hope we do archery today."  
  
Sango turned to her friend, "Tell you what. Even if you don't, we can do some on the practice grounds after you're done."  
  
"Really?" Kagome looked pleased. "That's awesome." They were at the door to the shrine grounds. "See at weapons practice," Kagome said reluctantly as she passed through the door and into the Shinto shrine.  
  
**~~**  
  
Inu-Yasha was the younger prince of the Youkai Kingdom. He had one older half-brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was first in line, and often made it obvious he didn't approve of his younger brother's lineage. They shared a father, which was the important part. Lord Inutaiko AN: borrowed this name from jade...gomen...; currently reigned, with his second wife, Lady Saiaino. Lady Saiaino was one reason why Sesshomaru despised his little brother. Saiaino was human, which made Inu-Yasha a half demon that didn't have a place in the kingdom. Sesshomaru's mother had passed on years ago, and was a demon, like their father.  
  
Inu-Yasha was bored. The ears that marked him as hanyou perked as he heard the door open. He sat up straight and looked around. Sesshomaru looked disdainful as he said, "Our lord father wants to speak to us." He turned and left the room, and Inu-Yasha followed, curious despite himself.  
  
*~*  
  
They bowed as they entered the room. The old king laughed, "My sons, there is no need for formalities. I have some gifts for you. You should begin training with them immediately." He clapped his hands, and a servant brought forth two swords. "This," he picked up one, "is the Tetsusaiga. It is for you Inu-Yasha. It is a powerful blade that can kill 100 demons in one blow, if necessary. This," he picked up the other sword, "is the Tenseiga. It is for you, Sesshomaru. It can heal 100 humans in one swipe."  
  
Sesshomaru looked outraged, "But Father! Shouldn't I receive the more powerful blade?!"  
  
Inutaiko's brow furrowed, "I spent much time thinking about who should get these swords. I believe I have made the right decision. Now go, and practice with your new swords." To his wife, he murmured, "Go with Inu- Yasha. He will need your help."  
  
*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha started practicing immediately in the practice yards. When he unsheathed the sword, he was disappointed to see a rusty old blade. "Feh...How is this worthy of a prince?"  
  
"Perhaps if you concentrated on something more than that..." his mother's voice surprised him.  
  
"M-mother! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your father suggested that I come to help you. The Tetsusaiga is a picky sword. You need to concentrate on your feelings for humans."  
  
"What do you mean? Humans are worthless..." Inu-Yasha remembered how he was constantly tortured when he visited the human villages in the Youkai Kingdom. He knew if he was full demon, those people wouldn't bother him.  
  
"My dear, you are half human. And I am human," Saiaino said softly. "Think of your love of humans, no matter how little it is. Pretend I am in danger."  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed outright at this. "Like anyone in their right mind would attack YOU, the queen of the kingdom!"  
  
"Simply pretend. Or I will create an illusion to make it seem real," she threatened. Lady Saiaino's powers as a sorceress were unrivaled in the Western Land.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, but shut his eyes, and imagined. He thought of his mother dying, the pain that would cause him, and the anger that would give him. He heard the shing of metal on metal, and opened his eyes. He gasped. The Tetsusaiga was now a huge sword of fang, gleaming with power and strength. "Wow...I guess I'll have to remember that..."  
  
She smiled at her son, "I believe that's enough practice for now." Inu- Yasha smiled and sheathed his sword before returning inside.  
  
**~~**  
  
Kagome sat and prayed. She breathed deeply and calmly. She opened her eyes, and raised her hand. The power of her pure spirit flowed into it, forming a ball. She smiled, and released the energy into the air.  
  
"Good," her mother said. "Now hit the target."  
  
Kagome threw the ball of light and destroyed the demon-puppet. She turned to her mother with a look of triumph on her face. The queen looked pleased, but looked like she was hiding something. "Mother? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" she replied quickly. "Your miko lessons are over for today. You are dismissed."  
  
"Cool! Thanks, Mama!" Kagome ran out of the shrine and over to the practice courts.  
  
*~*  
  
Sango smiled, "Hello, Princess!"  
  
"Hey, Sango! Let's get down to archery!" Kagome picked up her bow and arrows. She didn't feel offended when Sango picked up Hiraikotsu instead. She just wanted company. As she strung her bow she started talking. "Y'know what, Sango? I think Mama is hiding something from me..."  
  
"R-really?" Sango looked intently at her boomerang.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, "And you know something too! What is everyone hiding from me?!"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, your majesty," Sango still wouldn't look her in the eye.  
  
"Sango, you're my best friend. What won't you tell me?" Kagome's voice softened.  
  
Miroku's voice came into the conversation, "That you've been betrothed to -- "  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "IT'S NOTHING," she said very loudly. She glared at the houshi but he didn't move. In fact, his eyes were full of amusement.  
  
"Princess Kagome has as much right to know as any of us," the young monk wandered over to them. Sango looked distressed as he opened his mouth again. "You know the ancient story, don't you Kagome? The one about Kikyou and her demon lover?"  
  
"Of course. That story's been pounded into my head so many times. Especially because of my looks and the rumors about me and Kikyou."  
  
"Well then, you know that things have been less than stable between the Youkai and Higurashi Kingdoms for quite some time."  
  
"Yeah. Like, 200 years."  
  
"Well, your mother and King Inutaiko are two very smart leaders. They've decided to unite the kingdoms with your marriage. You are betrothed to the second prince, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Sango slapped her hand over her eyes, and Kagome's jaw dropped in disbelief. She blinked rapidly, and asked the most obvious question, "I'M MARRYING A DEMON?!?!"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango slapped a hand over her mouth. "Hush princess. You're not supposed to know this." Sango looked over her shoulder to make sure the queen wasn't coming.  
  
The 19-year-old houshi smiled slightly, "Well, only sort of, to answer your question."  
  
"Sort of?!" Kagome had calmed down enough to speak quietly, but she was still outraged. "How can I only 'sort of' marry a demon?"  
  
"He's half demon. His father is the king, and his mother is human. He does have an older brother who is full demon, but HIS feelings towards humans are...less than pleasant..."  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked at the ground. "I don't feel like practicing anymore..."  
  
Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Sango yelled, "HENTAI!" and smacked Miroku over the head with the Hiraikotsu. Despite the shock of finding out her future, Kagome still laughed, and her friends looked pleased.  
  
**~~**  
  
Back in the Youkai Kingdom, Sesshomaru was fuming. Why did his little half- breed of a brother get the more powerful sword? His father had given him a piece of junk. He needed revenge on Inu-Yasha. Good revenge...Then he remembered. He knew what was planned for Inu-Yasha's future. He grinned, and left to find his dear little brother.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha was in his bedroom, lying on his bed, almost asleep. His door squeaked open, and he opened one eye, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Just to tell you something."  
  
"What...?" Inu-Yasha was suspicious of his brother. He never OFFERED information.  
  
"Don't you feel that everyone's been hiding something from you for a while now?"  
  
This was true, "Yeah. So?"  
  
"I can tell you what it is."  
  
Inu-Yasha sat upright, "Really? What is it?"  
  
This was the reaction he had wanted. "You are betrothed. To the Princess Kagome of the Higurashi Kingdom."  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha's outburst shook the palace. 


	2. Chapter One: Now They Meet

Disclaimer: Why is it that I have to do this every time? Oh well...I don't own Inu-Yasha, 'kay?  
  
~*~ There's No Possible Way ~*~  
  
~ Chapter One: Now They Meet ~  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked back to her room. It was just like her mother to try and set her up. It was like the royal children were just chess pieces, moved around the board to promote peace or war. Souta pulled her robes from the back, "Nee-chan, what are you doing?"  
  
Kagome turned and looked down, "Hey Souta. I'm just going to change. I'm done for today."  
  
"Neat. So how'd you do today?"  
  
"Really well," Kagome smiled at the memory of her success. "And I was gonna practice my archery, but something came up." Kagome's face turned to a frown when she remembered her secret betrothal. "See you in a bit, Souta."  
  
'Why can't Souta be betrothed to someone instead? I don't want to be the bargaining piece!' she thought angrily.  
  
"Kagome," Sango tapped her on the shoulder, "Kagome, calm down. You're not supposed to know about this yet."  
  
They reached her room, and Kagome began to change back into her dress, and she voiced her previous thought, "Why can't Souta marry someone from their family?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru of the Youkai Kingdom don't HAVE a little sister. I don't think your mother wants that to happen."  
  
"And another thing," Kagome tied the ribbon around her waist to hold the kimono-like dress on, "why am I marrying the SECOND prince? What's wrong with, what was his name? Oh, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Uh...From what I've heard, and what you should have learned, princess, Sesshomaru detests humans. Inu-Yasha is at least half human."  
  
A sudden feeling of sympathy came over her, "Really?" She thought of how people treated her like a freak when she was out in public, 'I wonder how HE must feel, not being one or the other...'  
  
"That's why. You'll probably meet them both soon enough. But I get the feeling that even though Sesshomaru has the immediate right to the throne, Inu-Yasha is gonna be the one to get it. Since the Youkai kingdom is the living place of humans and demons, you'd need to be tolerant of both in order to rule. If Sesshomaru hates humans, he can't rule fairly."  
  
"Hmm...you have a point there."  
  
**~~**  
  
Inu-Yasha stormed into the throne room. Inutaiko's eyes widened with surprise. "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm doing old man!" Inu-Yasha threw all his manners out the window. "I want to know why the hell I'm marrying a miko-hime from the Higurashi Kingdom! Of all the STUPID ideas! WHY?!" Inu-Yasha's ears were perked with annoyance.  
  
Queen Saiaino sat quietly beside her husband, and rose after Inu-Yasha was finished fuming. "Inu-Yasha, how did you find out about this arrangement?"  
  
"Sesshomaru. Will you answer my question?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you know that things have been rather shaky between the Youkai Kingdom and the Higurashi Kingdom for the past 200 years. Because their queen, Kikyou, was killed, and it seemed to be by the demon she loved, neither family has been very trusting since. By having you marry Princess Kagome, things might actually settle down between us. We might even be able to unite the two kingdoms."  
  
King Inutaiko's face became stern, "Inu-Yasha, you will do as we say. Your mother is absolutely right. Your marriage may bring peace at last. Now prepare to leave."  
  
"Why the fuck should I?" Inu-Yasha folded his arms into his sleeves.  
  
The dog demon king's face contorted with anger, and his wife laid a hand on his arm. "Inu-Yasha, you will do as we say. You are packing so that we can go to the Higurashi Kingdom for you and Princess Kagome to meet. So get a move on."  
  
Inu-Yasha scowled, "Yes ma'am. Yes sir."  
  
**~~**  
  
Souta knocked on his sister's door, "Nee-chan, Mama wants to talk to you."  
  
Kagome sighed, guessing what it was about. "All right. Tell her I'll be right in, Souta."  
  
Kagome entered the throne room and bowed to her mother, "Yes, your majesty?"  
  
Queen Ayame AN: finally thought of a name for Kagome's mom, lol! smiled, "Kagome, there's something you need to know."  
  
'Here it comes...' Kagome thought miserably.  
  
"For about a month now, you have been betrothed."  
  
Kagome decided to play dumb, "To whom?"  
  
Ayame took a deep breath, "To Inu-Yasha, the second prince of the Youkai Kingdom."  
  
The news still sounded odd. She couldn't understand why this was happening. But it didn't really matter. Kagome cleared her throat, "To a DEMON prince?"  
  
"Yes. King Inutaiko, Queen Saiaino, and I decided it would be the best way to promote peace between our lands. Inu-Yasha is, in fact, coming to visit to present himself to the court. And after his visit, you will go to his kingdom for a time."  
  
"But Mama!" Kagome almost lost it again. "The last miko-kouhi to go to the Youkai kingdom was killed! Everyone knows what happened to Lady Kikyou!"  
  
"That is another reason for your marriage. You and Inu-Yasha must try to solve that mystery. In our kingdom it is said that Kikyou loved Kisho, and that he betrayed her. But in the Youkai Kingdom, the scriptures say that Kisho loved Kikyou, and she betrayed him, and killed him. They both died in the ordeal. We're hoping that you two can figure it out."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome had never realized that. She had only heard the version of the Higurashi Kingdom, and she knew it by heart. But there was still that older brother of Inu-Yasha's to worry about... "But Mama, when I visit the Youkai Kingdom, may I take two people with me?"  
  
Queen Ayame raised her eyebrows, "Who?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku?"  
  
The queen smiled. "Yes, my dear. Now go prepare for Lord Inu-Yasha. He'll be here tomorrow."  
  
Kagome bowed again and turned to leave. She sighed. 'Tomorrow?' she thought. 'That's one day too soon...'  
  
**~~**  
  
Inu-Yasha slung a small bag over his shoulder and attached the Tetsusaiga to his waist. He entered the throne room. "Good bye, Mother. Good bye, Father." He bowed, and turned to go.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Saiaino called, and the hanyou's dog-ears perked and he turned his head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You will spend two weeks in the Higurashi Kingdom. And then you will bring Princess Kagome, along any companions she chooses to bring along with her, back here to this palace for another two weeks."  
  
He cringed, "But that's long enough for her to see my...weakness..."  
  
"I know my dear, but she will need to know." He turned to leave again. "Inu-Yasha, you were not dismissed."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"It will take you too long on foot," Lady Saiaino clapped her hands. "Shippo! Bring Kirara in here!"  
  
A small kitsune youkai entered the room nervously, carrying a small, two- tailed cat demon. He bowed, "Yes, your highness?"  
  
The demon queen smiled at him, and looked back at her son, "Inu-Yasha, you will take Kirara to the Higurashi Palace, and present Shippo to Princess Kagome as a gift. Now you may go."  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha turned and left, with Shippo and Kirara closely in tow.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to use her to get to the Higurashi Kingdom? She looks even too small to carry you."  
  
Shippo glared at him, "Don't insult Kirara like that! You have to ask her to transform!" He turned to the cat demon, "Kirara, transform!"  
  
Kirara obeyed, and became a large, ferocious-looking demon, big enough to carry four or five people. Inu-Yasha looked impressed, in spite of himself. Shippo climbed onto her back, "Come on, Prince!" Inu-Yasha hopped on, and the demon began running into the sky, and towards the palace of the Higurashi Kingdom.  
  
**~~**  
  
Inu-Yasha climbed off Kirara's back. They were at the palace gates. The guards looked at him suspiciously, and when he began to approach, prepared for battle, "Halt!"  
  
The other guard looked warily at Inu-Yasha's claws as he cracked his knuckles. He also noticed that Kirara was still in her big form, and a small kitsune youkai next to it.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't want to use formalities, but remembered that these people had no idea who he was, and weren't really supposed to. He sighed, "I am Prince Inu-Yasha, second son of King Inutaiko, and master of the Tetsusaiga." So that last part was a lie. Nobody here knew that. He continued, "I am here on behalf of my kingdom to present myself to Queen Ayame and Princess Kagome. May I pass?"  
  
The first guard looked surprised, "Oh! Our apologies, Lord Inu-Yasha. You may enter." He moved out of the way, and the other guard did the same.  
  
Kirara became her cute-kitty self and followed Inu-Yasha and Shippo through the gate.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome was still coming back from her audience with her mother. 'So...Inu- Yasha will be here tomorrow, eh?' she thought absently. She decided to go to her room by way of the gates. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, and suddenly bumped into something and fell backwards. A large hand caught her as she fell, and pulled her up. Kagome gasped, "I am so sorry! Please accept my apology!" She looked at the person she bumped into.  
  
"Feh...Whatever...Where is Queen Higurashi Ayame?" Inu-Yasha frowned. Kagome looked hard at him. He wore a red haori, and had a sword attached at the waist. His face was even more interesting. He had a different sort of nose, but Kagome couldn't place how it was different. His amber eyes shone with disdain and annoyance, and his ears .His ears were the strangest. They looked like dog-ears, poking out of his snow-white hair. She wanted to do something...  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" she was pulling his ears, and it was annoying. "Let go!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I couldn't help myself..." Kagome let go. "You wanted to go to see Queen Ayame?"  
  
"Yes, wench. Where's the throne room?"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "I'm not just any girl you know. But who are you, and what business do you have with the queen?" Her voice was rising.  
  
Inu-Yasha was up to that, and raised his tone, "Well, I'm not just any boy! And why should I tell you who I am?!"  
  
Kagome's brown eyes were fiery with rage, "BECAUSE I'M THE MIKO-HIME HIGURASHI KAGOME, AND YOU WANT TO TALK TO MY MOTHER!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha blanched, 'Oi...' he thought, 'I think I've just made a mess of things.' But his mouth didn't agree with his mind. "Well, WENCH, I am the youkai-ouji Inu-Yasha, and I'm supposed to marry YOU." He now did something both very bold and very stupid, and leaned in and kissed Kagome on the mouth, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
When he pulled away, Kagome's face was burning, and she covered her mouth. She glared at Inu-Yasha, and didn't care what her mother wanted. Tears burned her eyes as she slapped his face. "There is no WAY that I can marry an ASS like you!" She ran from him, towards her room. She didn't want HIM to hear her sobbing.  
  
Unfortunately, he DID hear her, because of his youkai ears. His eyes clouded over a little, and he sat down on the cold stone floor. Shippo sat down next to him, "Lord Inu-Yasha, despite your obvious mistakes in behavior, I believe we should go to the queen."  
  
"But..." Inu-Yasha couldn't bring himself to say it. 'I need to apologize to her. I didn't realize that I would be hurting her...' He blushed and looked at his sword. "I don't deserve this," he took off the Tetsusaiga, and laid it on the floor. Kirara and Shippo looked at each other as Inu- Yasha stood. "What are you waiting for? Go to the throne room. I need to find the miko-hime."  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome laid on her bed, and sobbed into a pillow. They weren't tears of remorse either. They were tears of anger. 'How DARE he?!' she thought angrily. "He has no right to do that. He didn't even know who I WAS till I told him!" she yelled, throwing the pillow across the room.  
  
"Who doesn't have the right to do what?" Miroku leaned in her window.  
  
"Gah! Miroku! How did --" she went over to the window, which was three stories up and saw that Miroku was on a ladder. "Miroku, be glad that I'm not in the mood to hit you...I'm too mad at another person..." She leaned over to help him into her room. "Actually, I'm glad you're here, because at least now I have someone to talk to..."  
  
"What about Sango?"  
  
The princess sighed, "Yeah...Go get her, will you?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Because I don't want to risk running into HIM again..." she thought maliciously of the youkai prince.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to wait until I get Sango to find out who 'he' is," Miroku opened the door, grinning. "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
*~*  
  
Miroku thought curiously of what the princess had said. It didn't make much to set her off, he knew, but she was really upset right now. It didn't do to have his friend angry when it wasn't at him. He passed someone on his way outside. He turned, only to see the boy's red back and white hair. He shrugged and kept going.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha remembered Kagome's scent. It was actually very nice, a sweet, almost fruity smell. He could follow the scent all the way down the hall. It seemed to be everywhere, but what could he expect with the princess of the castle? He found the most recent trace and followed it down the hall. He passed someone in the hall, and didn't bother looking up. But he could tell that he had just come from Kagome. Which meant she was close. 'Good,' he thought. Suddenly, he came to a door. It was her room. 'Oh God...What in the seven hells am I going to do now?'  
  
He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?" came Kagome's tentative voice. She sounded as if she'd been crying. It made him feel worse. "Hello?" He heard her get up and start walking towards the door. For the first time in his life, he wished he had the powers of a kitsune youkai.  
  
"Um..." he cleared his throat, and the door creaked open.  
  
"YOU!" Kagome tried to slam the door shut, but he stopped it with his hand. Disgusted, Kagome gave up. It was pointless to fight a demon's strength. Even if they were only half demon. "What do you want?"  
  
He entered the room, and she shut the door behind him. 'She still looks angry...' he thought. 'That's no good.' He sighed, and sat down on the floor.  
  
Kagome sighed, and pointed at a chair. "It would be nice if you sat like a normal person. Even if you're only half that."  
  
Inu-Yasha winced at the insult, but didn't reply. He deserved that, and any other insults she threw at him for quite some time. He rose and pulled the chair closer to her bed, which is where the princess sat down. He sat Indian-style on the chair and looked down, blushing. "Um...er..." he was having a hard time with this. He didn't normally have to apologize. But he normally didn't insult and kiss unsuspecting princesses.  
  
Kagome had a feeling of what Inu-Yasha wanted to say, but let him continue. He cleared his throat, "Lady Kagome, I, uh, wanted to...apologize for um...insulting you and, erm, kissing you. I had no right to do that, and you have every right to be pissed at me."  
  
She smiled, and giggled a little, "You're not very good at apologizing, are you?"  
  
He looked up, "You mean you're not angry?" He was relieved.  
  
"Well, I'm over it now. I guess it's okay, seeing as my first kiss was my future husband. And I'm sorry too. I had no right to insult you after you helped me up."  
  
He smiled for the first time since his arrival, "Then I guess we're even."  
  
"Yeah. Did my mom put you up to this?"  
  
'It's an easy excuse. Take it, take it, take it!' his mind screamed. He took a deep breath, "Actually no. I came myself. I heard you starting to cry, and immediately regretted my actions. I sent the servant youkais that I brought with me to see your mother first to explain that I had arrived."  
  
Kagome got off her bed, "Well then, good youkai-ouji, shall we go to meet my mother?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, and stood up himself, "Surely, miko-hime." He put out his arm, and she placed a hand on it, and they left the room chuckling.  
~~~~~~  
  
Whoa.long chapter.At least for me it is, hee hee. Please R+R!!  
  
~ Sakura Kaijuu 


	3. Chapter Two: Some Things Are Figured Out

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Tired of saying this. On with the story.  
  
~~~  
  
~*~ There's No Possible Way ~*~  
  
~ Chapter Two: Some Things Are Figured Out ~  
  
Shippo sighed. 'Why does my master have to be such an idiot?' Shippo looked around him. He realized that he had no clue where he was, or where he was supposed to be going. "Kirara, do you know where we are?"  
  
Kirara looked up at him with big eyes and meowed. He took that to mean that she didn't know either. "Oh." he sat on the floor and started to sulk. "Now we're lost in our new home."  
  
Miroku was still looking for Sango, and nearly tripped over the kitsune. It was easy to do, since he was so short. "Whoa!" Miroku looked down, "Who are you?"  
  
Shippo looked up, "I'm Shippo, and this is Kirara. We were sent by our lord master to find the queen and explain that he was here already."  
  
"Your lord master? Who would that be?" Miroku was genuinely curious.  
  
"Youkai-oujo Inu-Yasha. He upset Princess Kagome, and went to try and apologize.I think."  
  
'So that's what Kagome was talking about.' Miroku thought. Out loud, he said, "Well, Shippo, let's go to the throne room. I'm guessing that you're lost."  
  
The little demon nodded, "Yes. This castle is a maze!"  
  
"Not when you're used to it. Come along. I'll leave you in the queen's presence. I need to find someone."  
  
"Thank you very much, sir!"  
  
"No problem." Miroku began walking towards the throne room. Everyone had thought that Inu-Yasha wouldn't be here until tomorrow. They guessed wrong, apparently.  
  
**~~**  
  
There was a timid knock at the door. Queen Ayame looked up, "Yes? You may enter."  
  
A small fox demon entered the room, looking nervous, and had a small cat demon following him. "Um...Your majesty, I come on behalf of my lord master, Inu-Yasha of the Western Lands."  
  
"Inu-Yasha? But he wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" she exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Yes, well, we arrived today. Lord Inu-Yasha went to...to...apologize to the princess."  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that whatever he's apologizing for, it was my daughter's fault to begin with. She has a bad habit of using her sharp tongue." She smiled, "Actually, it's one of the reasons that this marriage between her and Inu-Yasha will work out. She keeps chasing suitors away..."  
  
Shippo looked nervous, and looked away from the queen. "Well, they should be here soon, my lady." To himself, he thought, 'I hope Inu-Yasha didn't screw things up too badly...'  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome sighed and removed her hand from Inu-Yasha's elbow. This was getting tedious. Inu-Yasha sighed with relief and put his arm down. "Jeez...My arm was starting to get tired..."  
  
"You're pathetic," was Kagome's harsh reply. "You're a demon, you have incredible strength, and you complain about holding your arm in mid-air?"  
  
The hanyou cringed at her words, but said nothing. He glanced sideways at her, "Do you really want to get married to me?"  
  
"What do you think?!" Kagome yelled. "The last thing I want is an arranged marriage! Even less to a DEMON!"  
  
"What makes you think that I want to go through with this thing either?" Inu-Yasha's temper was starting to rise again. "I hate this! Being half human is bad enough, but being married to one is worse!"  
  
"Hmph..." Kagome muttered, "It doesn't look like your father really minded..." She crossed her arms and stopped talking to him. She wasn't watching where she was going though, and before she knew it, she was tripping over Inu-Yasha's sword. He caught her arm, and stood her up again. She blushed slightly, embarrassed. Somewhat reluctantly, she said, "Thank you..."  
  
Inu-Yasha picked up the Tetsusaiga, "No problem. It was my fault in the first place." He retied the sword to his waist. "The Shikon no Tama is kept in this palace, right?"  
  
"Yes." There was no point in lying to the boy. Especially if he'd be here for two weeks. "It's in the prayer room at the center of the castle. No one but the royal family may enter without permission. If they try, they are repelled and my mother will know immediately."  
  
"Oh..." Inu-Yasha was interested. He didn't know very much about the Higurashi Kingdom, and wanted to know more. But he wasn't about to ask Kagome. Kagome stopped. "Eh?"  
  
She turned to him, "This is the throne room. My mother should be here."  
  
"Oh," Inu-Yasha watched as she opened the door.  
  
"Mother? The youkai-oujo is already here," Kagome announced. "Prince Inu- Yasha, this is Queen Ayame, mistress of the Higurashi Kingdom."  
  
Inu-Yasha bowed, and the queen stood and curtsied. "Welcome, Inu-Yasha. I hear from your servant that you have already had to apologize to the princess."  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at Shippo. The little fox demon flinched at the look, but kept steady. "Yes, your majesty. I apologize to you, as well, for upsetting your daughter," he paused. Then he continued with an audible amount of malice in his voice, "However, had she not been so rude to me to begin with, I might not have lost my temper."  
  
Just then, Sango and Miroku were passing the open door, and stopped, seeing the princess and this white-haired stranger talking to the queen. Sango coughed slightly, and Kagome turned her head. She motioned for the monk and exterminator to enter. "Inu-Yasha," Kagome got their attention, "I have been told that after your two weeks here, I will be traveling to your kingdom for two weeks. I wish to bring these two people with me, Lady Sango and Lord Miroku. Both may prove useful, and I will feel safer with them around."  
  
Inu-Yasha folded his arms into his shirt and half closed his eyes, "No harm will come to you in my kingdom, princess. Your worries are pointless." Kagome scowled at him, and he sighed, "However, you may bring them along. I suppose I should get to know your friends."  
  
The queen shook her head and looked down to hide her amusement. This would be an interesting marriage. "Kagome, you may show the prince to his rooms, and then give him a tour of the castle. Be sure to show him the practice grounds. And the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Kagome looked up, "But Mother, I don't know where he's staying."  
  
Ayame looked at her daughter, exasperated, "Kagome, don't you remember last week, when the servants were cleaning out the rooms next to yours?"  
  
The princess thought for a moment. Suddenly she remembered. Some of the servants had been cleaning those rooms, even though no one used them. When she had asked about it, they all avoided her gaze. 'How long has this been set up for?' she thought. "Oh, yes..." Kagome sighed, "Come on, Inu- Yasha..."  
  
The hanyou followed her reluctantly. 'Why did Mother and Father betroth me to such an arrogant wench of a princess?' Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku followed them. Shippo and Kirara because they had no other place to go, and Sango and Miroku because Kagome still supposedly wanted to talk to them.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome opened the door to the chambers. "Ta-da. Here you go, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around. They were nice rooms, and they were right next to Kagome's room, like the queen had said. In a some-what strained voice, he said, "Thank you." He glanced at Miroku and Sango. "Excuse me, but I need to speak to Kagome for a moment."  
  
"Of course," Sango bowed and dragged Miroku out of the room. Shippo started to follow, but Inu-Yasha caught him by the tail.  
  
"You stay. I only meant the monk and the girl," Inu-Yasha dropped the kitsune. Then he went and shut the door. Kagome was kneeling on the floor next to Shippo, glaring at Inu-Yasha. "What?"  
  
"For god's sake! You just dropped him on the floor!" Kagome scooped the fox-pup into her arms. "Are you all right?"  
  
Shippo rubbed his head and looked at her, surprised, "Yes. But you don't need to worry about me..."  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the floor next to her. He sighed, "Kagome -- "  
  
"I never gave you permission to call me 'Kagome,'" the princess looked at him severely.  
  
"What a bother this girl is," he mumbled. "Fine. Princess, I only need to talk to you about Shippo. He was a servant of my family's at home. He is a gift to you."  
  
"A...a gift?" she stared at the fox in her arms. Then she looked up at the demon prince, "Your people make gifts out of servants?"  
  
He shrugged, "He was a new servant. He was orphaned recently, and didn't mind when my parents made the decision."  
  
"Is this true?" Kagome asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes," Shippo looked down sadly. "My parents were killed about a month ago. When Queen Saiaino and King Inutaiko summoned me to court, I was more than happy to leave. I'd be honored to be your servant."  
  
"Hmm...Well, if you say so!" Kagome set him down, and Shippo was smiling happily.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her, "Princess, may I call you Kagome?"  
  
"Yes. Just promise not to call me Kikyou," Kagome scowled slightly.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked at this mention of the legendary priestess. "Why?" he asked. When Kagome glared at him, he quickly tried to explain, "I meant, why would I call you Kikyou?"  
  
"Oh," Kagome still looked a little annoyed. "Well, it's a long story that's tied to the legend of Kisho and Kikyou. It comes down to me looking like Kikyou. Many people accidentally call me Kikyou, particularly the demons of the realm, because they remember Kikyou. Three hundred years isn't very long for a demon."  
  
It was Inu-Yasha's turn to look annoyed, "I know that three hundred years isn't long for a demon. I'm half demon remember? My father is at least twice my mother's age, and it doesn't show a bit. And my half brother is 50 years older than me. I know that little tidbit of information."  
  
"Sorry," Kagome said, and began playing with Shippo's hair.  
  
"Well, you realize there's always the case of reincarnation," Inu-Yasha continued. "You could just be the reincarnation of Kikyou."  
  
"I thought there had to be special conditions around that," Miroku's voice cut into the conversation, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha both snapped their heads to the door. It was open slightly, and Sango and Miroku were both kneeling on the floor. Sango looked embarrassed at being caught, and was glaring at Miroku.  
  
Kagome sighed exasperatedly, "Well, come in then. We're not talking about anything special anymore, as you well know."  
  
As Miroku and Sango sat, Shippo looked up at Miroku, "What do you mean, 'special conditions?'"  
  
The monk continued what he was saying earlier, "Well, in order for a soul to be reincarnated, several things must occur. First of all, the new soul bearer must have some relation to the old one. Second, um...second...Do you remember Kagome?"  
  
"Yes...sort of. The second thing is that a soul is only reincarnated if it left this world with unfinished business. The next bearer can continue that task. Almost like your right hand, Miroku."  
  
Miroku glanced at the hand, wrapped in prayer beads, "Except this is father to son..."  
  
"Well, yeah. But anyway, the third rule of reincarnation is that the soul had to be pure. Which is why it's so common for a miko's soul to be reincarnated, but for a demon reincarnation to be so rare. I think that's all. But you could be right, Inu-Yasha. Maybe I am just Kikyou reborn. I wonder if Mother knows..."  
  
"Probably. Most of the time, the parents of the child see the soul enter the child, whether just as a flash of light, or an actual vision of the previous incarnation. Your mother, at least, should have been able to see Kikyou enter you as you were born. Or even before," Sango reasoned.  
  
"'Another reason for your marriage...'" Kagome muttered, quoting her mother. She gasped. "Mama set me up! I'm only marrying you so Kikyou's soul can rest in piece!" she screeched.  
  
They all blanched, and Inu-Yasha flinched at the scream. Sango reached out to her friend, "Kagome, why don't you calm down. Let's just show Inu-Yasha the jewel."  
  
After a deep breath, Kagome stood, and waited impatiently as the others followed suit. "Come along then," she said sullenly, and took Inu-Yasha and Shippo to see the Shikon no Tama. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Shikon no Tama and S...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I would love to own Inu-Yasha. But I do own all of my characters! The Fairly Odd Parents is funny.lol.  
  
AN: Hey you guys! How are you today? Thanks for reading my story. I should probably be working on Against the Odds. So I'll update that first.  
  
~~~  
  
~*~ There's No Possible Way ~*~  
  
~ Chapter Three: The Shikon no Tama and Some Bothering Secrets ~  
  
The group walked through the halls. Kagome had her arms crossed, and was looking at the floor more than where she was going again. Sango was really the one leading them to the room, even though Kagome was in front. Once again, Kagome tripped over something in the hall, and started to fall. Miroku and Sango went to catch their friend, but Inu-Yasha got there first. He had been right behind her, just in case she fell again. He caught her around the waist, and she looked around, blushing fiercely. Sango smirked, and Miroku looked surprised.  
  
"Um.Th-thank you, Inu-Yasha," Kagome fought to get out of his grasp. He was a lot stronger than he looked. It didn't help that he was bigger than her. She gave up, and fell limp. Only then did he let her go.  
  
When she turned around, she saw that he was blushing too. Just as badly as she was, if not worse. Sango coughed, "Um, princess?" Kagome turned back to her friend, trying to ignore Inu-Yasha. "Shouldn't we get to the prayer room? We're supposed to be going to see the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Kagome started walking again, and didn't turn around again. Sango caught up with her, "Methinks you have a thing for Inu-Yasha." She was smiling teasingly.  
  
The scarlet hue on Kagome's face, if possible, became even deeper. "Wh- what are you talking about?!" she hissed.  
  
She glanced back at the demon prince, who was walking silently beside Miroku. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," she smirked.  
  
"If I have a thing for Inu-Yasha, then you have a thing for Miroku!" Kagome glared at the demon exterminator. To her pleasure, Sango blushed.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Miroku had stopped in front of a door. "You just walked past the prayer room."  
  
"Oh! Oops." Kagome turned around, avoiding Inu-Yasha's gaze and opened the large door to reveal a pure white room with a single stand in it. It held the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"Who goes?" a deep, disembodied voice came from the room as Kagome stood there.  
  
"Princess Higurashi Kagome, along with Prince Inu-Yasha of the demon kingdom, the fox demon servant Shippo, the monk Miroku, and the demon exterminator Sango," Kagome replied to the room calmly.  
  
"Who is that?" Inu-Yasha whispered to Miroku.  
  
"It's the way the room protects itself. If you are unworthy, or not announced with a member of the royal family, you're not aloud into the room. You'll get transported to the dungeon immediately," was the monk's answer.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, "I see." He folded his arms into his sleeves and looked at the room expectantly.  
  
"Enter," the room said tonelessly.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Good. Come on." She gestured for them to follow her, and then went over to the jewel. She picked up the pink bauble. "This is the Shikon Jewel." She handed it to Inu-Yasha. Miroku and Sango watched him carefully.  
  
Inu-Yasha held the jewel gently. He marveled at it. He could feel its power emanating into his hand. It glittered beautifully. Suddenly he felt an urge to take and run. He could use this power. He could defy his human heritage and become a full demon. He could kill his brother. He could hurt everyone who had ever hurt him. He could take this kingdom, and kill the family so no one could defy him. Maybe he would keep the princess though. She might be interesting as a plaything. His eyes glittered maliciously.  
  
Miroku grabbed the jewel away from him. He had seen Inu-Yasha's eyes glaze over and his fingers begin to tighten around the glass bead.  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped back to reality, "What? What did I just do?" He saw the jewel in Miroku's hand. He rubbed his temples and then raised his eyes to Kagome's. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know."  
  
Kagome looked at him pityingly, and smiled sadly, "It's all right. You did nothing. I don't even really know what you're apologizing for. But the jewel only has that effect on people who have had pain in their lives. Too much for the jewel to handle."  
  
He lowered his head. He didn't want to talk about his past right now. The buried memories of pain and humiliation. He might tell her later though. He raised his head, "Maybe we should leave here. I don't think I really want to be here anymore. Since I can't enter here on my own, I can't be tempted again."  
  
Kagome took the jewel from Miroku and calmed her soul. She concentrated on positive feelings. Her mother's praise, her brother's hug, her friends' tenderness to her feelings. The jewel's glow dulled, and she placed it back on its stand. Miroku and Inu-Yasha had already left, leaving Sango and Shippo to keep her company.  
  
"I wonder what happened to him." Sango watched Inu-Yasha and Miroku as Kagome shut the door of the sacred room.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish he'd tell us."  
  
*~*  
  
A few days later, Inu-Yasha lay on his bed. He had spent the past three days being introduced to the palace staff and taking long walks to become aquainted with the landscape. He finally had a few minutes to ponder his own thoughts. He sighed, and thought back to when he held the Shikon no Tama. 'What happened?' he wondered. He just his eyes and began to think out loud. "The last thing I remember about that is holding the jewel. That's it..." Violent images flashed through his mind, and his eyes were open flashed open, "Oh God...Was that what I was thinking? Killing my family? And friends...Feh...What friends?"  
  
There was a thud against the door and someone sliding down, and Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. He flipped onto his stomach and stood. "Who's there?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
When no one answered, he got up and opened the door himself, and Kagome fell backwards onto his feet, "Eep..." She looked up nervously, "Sorry, Inu- Yasha..."  
  
He helped her up and then turned his back to her, "Could you hear me?" Inu- Yasha felt really stupid right then.  
  
"Um...Yes..." Kagome sounded a little ashamed. "I was coming to get you for dinner, but I heard you talking to yourself and I wasn't trying to listen or anything, I was just waiting for you to be done and I kind of heard you --"  
  
Inu-Yasha cut her off, "It's all right. If our parents are forcing us to marry, you may as well know about me." He turned his head, and said rather haughtily, "Do you want to know or not?"  
  
Kagome was debating. 'This is probably taking a lot of guts on his part, and it would be really rude to turn him down...' she thought. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Feh! If I didn't mean it, I just wouldn't say anything about it."  
  
"Well you don't need to get so angry about it!" Kagome shouted. The necklace in her pocket jangled itself, and half fell out of her pocket.  
  
"Eh?" Inu-Yasha reached for it. It was a rosary, he realized and took it before it fell.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled even louder as he reached for her waist. She hadn't thought he was like Miroku, but she could've been wrong. When she saw that he held the rosary that had been in her pocket, she blushed. "Oh...Thank you..."  
  
It was made of round, black beads and a white, fang-like one every five black beads. "What's this for?" Inu-Yasha sounded curious.  
  
"It's for you..." she muttered. "Right now it's just a normal necklace. But it's all ready for me to enchant, believe me. My mother made me do it..."  
  
He put it on, "All right. I won't tell Ayame that you told me. Come on." He shut the door, and led her over to his bed. He sat, and gestured that she do the same. He sighed. "You know I'm a hanyou. Almost everyone knows that..."  
  
"Yeah, I know that...But what does that have to do with your reaction to the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"Everything. All my life, I've been teased and tormented for my blood. My older brother, Sesshomaru, is one of the worst. I know that he's always hated me, especially since our father seems to favor me. But that's not the worst of it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome started. They looked over at the window (which was to their backs), and saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo there. Shippo was actually sitting on the ledge, but Sango and Miroku stood on what Kagome figured was Miroku's ladder.  
  
Kagome sighed, and Inu-Yasha growled with annoyance. Kagome got up and started to help her friends into the room, and Inu-Yasha just sat there, until Kagome said, "Oh, stop moping. If they're coming with me, they may as well know too."  
  
'That's not the problem...' he thought angrily. 'I didn't want to tell them...'  
  
Sango looked embarrassed and apologetic, "I'm sorry, Lord Inu-Yasha. I didn't mean to upset you. But I couldn't help myself..."  
  
"Feh...Whatever. Just sit down, and I'll tell you what happened..."  
  
To his surprise, they did sit down, and looked at him attentively. He went on with his story.  
  
A/N: Now we go to Inu-Yasha's point of view for him to tell the story. Except when he's interrupted.  
  
I'm 17 years old, and I'm a hanyou. When I was really small, people would always point, and say, "Get that monster away from me!" I never really understood what it meant. Other than that I'd be lonely for my entire life. Because no one would be my friend.  
  
*~*  
  
"But you're a prince!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Like that meant shit then. Just let me keep going," he replied.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
*~*  
  
Anyway, like I was saying, I was always lonely. I only had my mother then. This was because I was not really supposed to happen. Once, 17 years ago, a demon king fell in love with a human, and I was the result of that love. My father was embarrassed to admit that he had loved a human, and that there was a child there as proof. So he exiled my mother and me, to your kingdom, actually Kagome.  
  
My mother built us a house along the border of the Higurashi and Youkai kingdoms. There was a village nearby, and even though those people were a little less afraid of youkai than most, they all still hated me. I was always threatened by them, and people often tried to beat my mother for it. As if it was her fault that I was what I was. They just didn't understand...  
  
But one day, when I was about ten years old, a strange demon came to our house. He was an adult, but looked a lot like me, only without the dog ears. He had a crescent on his forehead, and two purple stripes on each side of his face. When I saw him, I was confused. Demons usually didn't come specifically to the house. So I asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The stranger replied, "I am Sesshomaru. I have been sent to this hell hole by our father to fetch you."  
  
"OUR father? What are you talking about?" I looked at this man like he was nuts.  
  
He scoffed, "The reason why you both live here, and are alive. Inutaiko, the king of the Youkai Kingdom."  
  
I was still just as confused. If my father was the king of the Youkai Kingdom, why did I live in the Higurashi Kingdom? Why didn't I live in a palace? Sesshomaru picked me up by my shirt collar, "Boy. Why are you just standing there? You are to come with me immediately."  
  
I struggled to get out of his grip, and finally I managed it, and walked away, "Wait. I need to get my mother."  
  
So I went inside, and explained the situation to my mother. She looked pained. She came with me. "Sesshomaru," she said, "I understand you are here to take my son to Inutaiko."  
  
"Yes. Let him go. My patience is wearing thin."  
  
"Fine," Then she turned to me and said, "Inu-Yasha, go with your brother. No harm will come to you, I promise." Then Sesshomaru grabbed me again and we flew off. A few hours later, we came to the castle.  
  
"Father is waiting for you. Since you obviously don't know how to get there, I'll take you there once. Pay attention."  
  
When I got there, my father explained that I was not a legitimate child, but that I was a prince. He never explained why I was brought back to court, or why he brought my mother back too. So even in the palace I was treated like scum.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Back to normalness...  
  
Kagome was silent. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Sango, who had lost her entire family to demons. Miroku, whose family was cursed with an air void in the right hand. Then at Shippo, whom she barely knew, but knew that he had no family either. Then she looked back at Inu-Yasha, who had a family at least, but had been tormented all his life for being what he couldn't help.  
  
Miroku stood first, and looked around brightly, "Well, at least we know what we have to fix now! But I'm hungry! Let's go eat if the servants haven't taken away all the food."  
  
After that, the room brightened a little. Shippo giggled, and Sango stood and stretched. Of course, right after she stood, Miroku started touching her bottom again, and she smacked him across the face and started yelling at him. Then Kagome started to laugh, and even Inu-Yasha smiled. Then they all went down to the dining hall to eat. 


	5. Chapter Four: Our Favorite Miko Tries t...

Disclaimer: Even though now, more than ever, my yearning to own Inu-Yasha is very big, I will probably never own it. So that's as good as saying, I don't own it, so get off my back.  
  
A/N: I PROMISE I will update more often. I am very, very sorry about that. It's just that I'm one of those people who will start a project, but I don't go anywhere with it. I'll stop really early if it's a long-term thing. Which is why a lot of my school stuff is put off to the last minute.  
  
~ There's No Possible Way ~  
  
~ Chapter Four: Our Favorite Miko Tries to Help ~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, and marveled at Inu-Yasha's past. She had had no idea that his past was so messy. "Hmm..." she laid back onto her pillow, and thought of something she could do for Inu-Yasha. "Oh!" She sat up quickly, and went and knocked on Inu-Yasha's door.  
  
The door opened almost immediately, and Inu-Yasha's face peeked through the door, "What? I was about to go to sleep."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, do you want to go see the Shikon Jewel again?" Kagome asked the youkai-ouji. When he just stared at her in confusion, she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him down the hall to the prayer chamber.  
  
Once more, that disembodied voice asked, "Who goes?"  
  
And once more, Kagome replied, "Princess Higurashi Kagome and the Youkai Prince Inu-Yasha." And once more the room allowed them to enter.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell are we doing here?!" Inu-Yasha demanded as soon as she let go of him. He could feel the room watching him. He didn't like it at all.  
  
Her eyes danced as she took the jewel into her hands. She looked at him and smiled widely. "Inu-Yasha, what's your greatest wish?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha was more confused than ever.  
  
Kagome's power was overflowing through the jewel, and took his wrist again with her free hand, "Here. If you concentrate, your true wishes will be revealed." The jewel began to glow with Kagome's excitement to do this.  
  
*~*  
  
At the same moment, Miroku woke up with a feeling of foreboding. He got up quickly, and after making sure that the rosary on his right hand was secure, he got up and went to Sango's room. He knocked on the door lightly. When he got no reply, he opened the door quietly. Sango was sound asleep in her bed. It was the middle of the night after all. Miroku gently shook her awake, "Sango. Sango! Wake up!"  
  
"Mmm..." she mumbled, and then opened her eyes abruptly to sit up and smack Miroku across the face. He had been rubbing her ass again. "What do you want Miroku?!" she nearly screeched.  
  
"Gomen, gomen...but I think something's about to happen. Come on," the houshi replied as he rubbed the handprint on his cheek. Sango pulled a robe on over her pajamas and followed the monk curiously. Miroku stopped in his room to grab his staff, and then rushed Sango down to the prayer room.  
  
*~*  
  
The Shikon no Tama glowed brighter and brighter with Kagome's emotion, and in the split second that it touched both Inu-Yasha's and Kagome's hands, it shattered to pieces. Miroku and Sango got there just in time to see the broken pieces fly in a hundred different directions. The four of them stared at the few remaining pieces in the room. There were four. Four, small, pink pieces of one of the most powerful magic objects known throughout the land. Miroku was the first one to say anything as he looked into the room. "Oh...shit..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heh heh...how d'ya like that? Muahaha...Very short, but very impacting, so I'll update very soon. Really, I like it when you guys R+R, but this is really just for my own amusement. So if you like it, you do. If you don't, you don't. Ja ne!  
  
-- Sakura Kaijuu 


	6. Chapter Five: Queen Ayame and Queen Sai...

Disclaimer: Even though suing me wouldn't get you very much at all, you won't be able to if I say right out that I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!!!!!! (Unfortunately...;)  
  
~ There's No Possible Way ~  
  
~ Chapter Five: Queen Ayame and Queen Saiaino Reveal Some Startling Facts ~  
  
The queen sighed with exasperation, "So that's what happened. Not that I didn't expect this..."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at her curiously. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who were also in attendance at this emergency meeting, just looked stunned. Miroku asked incredulously, "You knew this would happen?!"  
  
Ayame smiled at the young priest, "Not this exactly, but something along these lines." She held the four remaining Shikon shards in her hand. "I suppose I should really tell you." Kagome looked a little outraged, "You mean you know what's going on, but you never told me?!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Ayame looked up from her daughter's face, and said, "Enter."  
  
Souta opened the door hesitantly, "Mama?"  
  
"Yes, Souta, what is it?" everyone turned to look at the little prince.  
  
He looked very nervous, and closed his eyes to concentrate, "May I present her majesty, Queen Saiaino of the Youkai Kingdom, mother of the Youkai-Ouji Inu-Yasha." He sounded like he had memorized this in lessons.  
  
Kagome smiled at her brother, and a beautiful lady walked into the room. She could tell immediately that this was Inu-Yasha's mother, because she held a few (though not many) of the same features as Inu-Yasha himself. "Good day to you," Saiaino said, smiling. "I am pleased to be here."  
  
Queen Ayame stood, "Welcome to the Higurashi Kingdom. Thank you for coming."  
  
"Once I heard what had happened, I had to. It's too much for you to tell them both. And Inu-Yasha needs to know, and I can make this easier for him."  
  
Inu-Yasha lost his patience, "Mother! What the fuck are you talking about?!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome snorted a little to hide their laughs. Ayame and Saiaino simply looked at him in that exasperated-motherly way. Saiaino sighed, and said, "This is the truth. Inu-Yasha, you are Kisho reborn."  
  
"And you, Kagome, truly are Kikyo reborn. It was not thought necessary to tell you this before," Queen Ayame said calmly.  
  
Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped. Kagome was the first one to regain her senses. "Mother..." she said, her voice shaking with rage, "Why are you telling us this NOW?"  
  
"Because the Shikon no Tama has shattered, and there is a fear that history will repeat itself if nothing is done."  
  
Inu-Yasha found his voice, "Kisho and Kikyo were the reasons why our kingdoms aren't at peace, right?"  
  
Saiaino replied, "Yes, my dear. And the reason why you were brought back to court was because your father realized this. I'm sorry for that."  
  
"Okay...So what are we supposed to do about this?" Kagome noticed that Inu- Yasha was looking at the floor now. 'All that torture because he's the new Kisho...' she thought.  
  
Ayame kept on smiling, "My dear, you must do what Kikyo and Kisho could not. You must be trusting of each other completely. If you don't, you'll fall to the same fate, and everything will be ruined."  
  
Miroku spoke, "If I may, your majesty." When Ayame nodded, he continued, "Princess Kagome and Prince Inu-Yasha may require some help on this quest. And doesn't Inu-Yasha still need to be presented to the people? And vice- versa for Kagome to the people of the Youkai Kingdom."  
  
Kagome's mother smiled, "Miroku, if you are asking if you may accompany them, then the answer is yes. You and Sango may go with them."  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed with relief. They didn't want to leave their friend alone. Kagome, though, was still confused, "Mother, are you saying that the Shikon Jewel has shattered before?"  
  
"No. I'm saying that the Shikon Jewel caused Kikyo and Kisho to perish. We don't know why though. You and Inu-Yasha, since you broke it, are the only ones who can put it back together. If shards have fallen into the hands of evil, then you can purify them."  
  
Saiaino nodded, "Yes. You, Inu-Yasha, are to accompany Kagome in order to protect her. Your powers are great enough for that."  
  
"Yes ma'am..." Inu-Yasha sighed, and rose to leave. Kagome stood as well, to follow him. Ayame stopped her, and placed the Shikon shards in her hand.  
  
"These are yours," she said. Kagome nodded, then rushed after the hanyou prince.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha hadn't been able to take it anymore. The fact that he hadn't even known his own heritage for 10 years, and now it was revealed that he only had that heritage because his father had found out that he was the reincarnation of Kisho. 'God, I hate my father...' He was outside the palace now, and was walking into the forest. He stopped suddenly and punched the nearest tree, and let out a roar of frustration.  
  
Kagome was lingering nearby, and looked at him pityingly. She had known her entire life that she was probably the reincarnation of Kikyo. But for Inu-Yasha, this was something completely new that he couldn't quite get his mind around. Gently, she tapped his shoulder. He snarled as he turned, and scared her a little. Then he realized who it was and looked apologetic.  
  
Kagome understood, "It's all right." She smiled and sat down against the tree, "This forest is one of my favorite places to hide from people. I love it here."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around and noticed that it was indeed pretty much deserted. "Why isn't there anyone in this forest?"  
  
"Because it's apparently so evil that it's dangerous to come here. I don't care though. As long as I have my bow --" She realized that she didn't have her bow, or even any arrows. She had just followed Inu-Yasha out here with nothing. "Oops..."  
  
"Feh. Stupid girl. I'll protect you, since you're so absent minded..." Inu-Yasha said. Suddenly his ears twitched, and his body started convulsing. Kagome watched with fascination as his golden eyes became red with blue pupils and he gained a jagged purple stripe on each cheek. Then, with horror, she realized how dangerous this forest really was, and that even Inu-Yasha couldn't stand up to its youki.  
  
She heard his knuckles crack and dodged just in time to avoid being hit by his claws. The tree's trunk split at the point where he struck it, and began to teeter dangerously. Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha. His gaze turned to her, and she realized that this was the time to enchant the rosary on his neck. But what word? 'Oh God, what would subdue him?!' she thought desperately, and then her eyes fell on his dog ears. "SIT!" she yelled. The beads glowed and he thumped to the ground. Small clouds of dust rose. She sighed with relief.  
  
Just as she was wondering what to do with him, Kirara meowed. Kagome looked down, and asked politely, "Can you help us?"  
  
In response, he transformed into a giant cat with large fangs. She hoisted him up and led Kirara back to the castle. She'd have a lot to explain to him when he woke up...  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hmm...So the quest begins, lol...  
  
-- Sakura Kaijuu 


End file.
